


Don't Give Up

by Joeanthur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeanthur/pseuds/Joeanthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Gabriel asks Sam out via anonymous notes in his locker, and Gabriel is concerned that he may have gotten in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date #1: Mall and Movies

Dean straightened Sam’s tie one last time before giving him a quick pat on the shoulder. Sam thought it was a bit much, since he was already wearing a button down shirt, but Dean had insisted. Dean smiled to himself as Sam walked out the door.

Sam was 17 and going out on his first date. Except, he didn’t actually know who it was with. Over the past week he had been getting notes in his locker and he wasn’t sure who had been putting them there. Sam had tried to figure out who they were from but no he knew seemed likely.

Jo liked Dean, Gordon hated Sam, Meg was all over Cas, Cas was all over Dean and Charlie was into girls.

Sam was instructed to meet his date at the mall by Belk. Sam drove to the mall quickly. When he got there it was 5:45. He had fifteen more minutes before meeting his date.

‘Maybe I should go buy some flowers.’ Sam thought to himself. He didn’t. He sat in his truck instead. Sam felt like he would look stupid if he showed up with flowers when he didn’t even know who he was going on a date with.

At 5:55 Sam got out of his truck and went into the mall. He was still a minute or two early so he waited patiently for his date to appear.

Sam stood there alone. He pulled out the last note he had received and read it again. He had the place and time correct. He checked the time on his phone, it was five after six. Sam took a deep breath. They were probably just a little late, no reason to get freaked out. Sam sighed. This was stupid why would anyone arrange a date like this in the first place? Sam looked around for anyone he recognized. No one. Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. He considered just leaving and going home. Then he saw him.

Gabriel.

He and Gabriel had rarely spoken. He was Cas’s brother, but the two had never seemed that close. Sam smiled, he was just happy someone had shown up.

Sam suppressed the urge to run to him instead, waiting as he bounced on his heels. This was it, his first date.

“Hey sorry I took so long, traffic.” Gabriel apologized as he approached Sam.

Sam nodded. “It’s alright, I haven’t been waiting very long. So where to?” The note had only said when, where, and that this was a date-that part was very clear. Sam was beginning to get nervous. He didn’t know Gabriel well and he wasn’t sure of why he was suddenly asked out. There was a chance that this was all a prank of some sort, Gabriel was famous for pranks, though he had never dated anyone as a prank.

Gabriel shrugged. “I assumed you’d take it from here, I mean I did all the work to get us both here.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Uhhhh.”

Gabriel smiled. “”I’m just messing. Relax kid. Come on.” Gabriel started walking and Sam kept up easily.

Sam wasn’t sure of what to do. He felt like he should he and Gabriel should hold hands, but was it too soon? What is Gabriel didn’t want others to know that they were on a date? He settled on stuffing his hands into his pockets again. He didn’t want to ruin his first date before it even really began.

“Chill out Sam. “Gabriel said, snapping Sam back into reality. “No need to be nervous.”

Sam blushed. “Sorry I’ve been on a date before.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I thought so.”

Sam wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not so he just stayed quiet. Gabriel stopped walking. Gabriel turned toward him. “Hungry?” Sam nodded. “Good me too.”

Gabriel bought some fries and they shared it. Gabriel talked a lot about himself, about school, about Cas, and Sam loved it. Gabriel’s life was normal compared to his, but it was really nice to just sit there and listen and be with him. Gabriel wasn’t what Sam had expected.

“Alright kiddo, your turn.” Gabriel said at the end of his speech, leaning back and smiling at Sam.”

“Oh, uh, well, I’m assuming you know my brother Dean.”

Gabriel nodded. “Of course he’s all Cas can talk about.”

“I’ve lived with him the past few years, before that I was living with a family friend named Bobby. My mom and dad both died when I was younger. My mom died in a house fire and a few years later my father got hit by a truck. Now it’s just me and Dean.” Gabriel put his hand up to stop him.

“Hold up, it’s just you and Dean?”

Sam nodded. “We’re ok though, Bobby sends up money and Dean has a job as mechanic.”

Gabriel tilted his chair back. “Tell me more.”

Sam continued with telling Gabriel about himself. Gabriel asked a lot of question, but it was nice to have someone listen.

After they had finished off the fries and Sam had run out of things to talk about, Gabriel led them to the other side of the mall, where the movie theater was. Gabriel picked an action movie.

The movie was good, but Sam was way more interested in the hand was slowly making his way to Sam’s knee. Gabriel rested his hand there for the rest of the movie. Sam was too nervous to hold Gabriel’s hand.

By the time the movie was over Sam had three texts from Dean and one missed call. Sam ignored them. They stood outside the movie theater awkwardly. Sam wasn’t sure if they should hug or kiss or what.

“That movie was lame.”

Sam jumped at Gabriel’s sudden outburst after what seemed like ten whole minutes of silence. “I liked it.”

“Good. I was just making sure you were paying attention. You seem like you’re up in space all the time.”

“Sorry.”

“No it’s ok.”

Sam rocked on his heels again.

“I gotta get home.” Gabriel said apologetically. “Do you need a ride home?”

Sam shook his head. “No I drove here.” Sam answered quickly. Sam reached out and hugged Gabriel quickly. Sam turned to walk back to his truck, but Gabriel stopped him.

“Hey! If we’re gonna keep this up, I’ll need your number.” Gabriel handed his phone to Sam who quickly put in his number and gave it back.

“See ya kiddo.” Gabriel said pocketing his phone as he walked away.

Sam got back to his truck and drove home as he smiled to himself. He got home to find Dean asleep on the couch. Sam wanted to tell Dean all about his date, but he knew better than to wake him up. Dean had probably been trying to wait up for him, since the TV was still on. Sam turned the TV off and put a blanket over Dean before walking to his room and going to bed.

 


	2. Date #2: Bowling

Their second date was a lot less awkward. Dean and Cas had come along. Dean claimed that it was just because he didn’t trust Cas with Gabriel and Sam, but Sam was pretty sure this was a double date. They went out bowling. Dean ordered pizza and they all took a break from bowling to eat. Sam went off to the bathroom and Dean took this time to finally have a well-deserved talk with Gabriel. Sam and Gabriel had been dating for a couple weeks now and Dean wasn’t going to have Gabriel hurt Sam.

“So.” He started.

“So.” Gabriel replied sarcastically.

“You and Sam.”

“Yes, we are indeed together.”

“I swear to god if you hurt him.”

“You’ll kill me I assume?”

“You’re gonna wish I killed you.”

“I have no intentions of hurting him. I do like the kid.”

“Good.”

Sam returned sitting a bit closer to Gabriel than Dean would have liked. Dean gave Gabriel a quick glare before shoving as much of his slice of pizza as he could into his mouth. Gabriel looked at Sam. He was around the same height, but a couple years younger. He was Sam’s first relationship. That explained Dean’s overprotectiveness. He’d probably threaten Dean too if he felt like Cas was going to get hurt. Sam’s hand rested on Gabriel’s knee. Sam was now leaning on Gabriel, who put his arm around him. Dean made a fake coughing sound but Gabriel ignored him.

Gabriel eased the tension between him and Dean by rattling off joke after joke. Sam was dying laughing, which Gabriel found adorable.

After the date, Gabriel dropped off Dean and Sam, giving Sam a kiss a cheek. Sam blushed all the way back to the house.

“He really likes you ya know.” Dean said as he opened the door.

“Yea I know. I really like him too.”

Dean got the door open and the brothers walked into the house. “If you need to talk…about anything…I’m here for you.” Dean said, stopping Sam from walking back to his room.

“I know Dean. Goodnight.” Sam smiled at Dean and went back into his room. He got ready for bed and laid down in his bed. He was about to turn over and go to sleep when his phone went off. He checked it immediately. The only people he ever really texted were Dean and Gabriel and Dean was right across the house, so it was most likely Gabriel.

‘I miss you already.’

‘I miss you too. I don’t get to spend near enough time with you.’

Sam grinned to himself. He really didn’t get to see Gabriel enough. They didn’t have any classes together, and they didn’t have the same lunch either. They only saw each other every now and then in the halls and occasionally before school. Sam had been begging Dean to start driving him to school earlier so he could spend more time with Gabriel in the morning, but Dean wasn’t one to get up on time let alone early.

‘I miss your smile and your hair.’

Gabriel did this a lot, he would tell Sam all the part of him that he missed or liked the most and Sam usually floundered to try to find similar things to send back.

‘I miss your jokes and your eyes.’

‘I miss your muscles and your laugher.’

‘I miss your arms around me and your kisses.’

‘You win this time Sammy.’

Sam didn’t respond and turned over to go to sleep. He wasn’t fond of being called Sammy, usually only Dean called him that, but with Gabriel he didn’t feel like a little kid like when he usually did while being called Sammy, but he felt as though Gabriel really liked him. It felt like a term of endearment.

Sam texted Gabriel all day the next day. Normally he showed restraint, but today, he couldn’t get enough of him. Dean got annoyed with him, making fun of the fact that his phone was going off nearly nonstop.

Gabriel came over later and watched some TV with Sam. Dean supervised from the kitchen. Sam wasn’t too fond of this. Normally he wouldn’t mind that much, but today, he just really wanted to kiss Gabriel. The moment Dean left to go the bathroom or something, Sam pounced, throwing himself against Gabriel and kissing him gently. Gabriel would put a hand on his mid back and another on his shoulder to keep them close, then they would jump apart as Dean came back to the kitchen. They held hands almost the whole time, never not touching in some way. It felt intimate, but not sexual. It was beautiful to Sam. He felt so close to Gabriel. It was all happening so fast, but Sam didn’t want to stop or slow down. He felt like he was driving a car with no brakes, with no way to stop. Gabriel felt the same, but he was afraid.

He was a senior this year, and Sam was only a junior. He still had a year before he graduated, and Gabriel didn’t want to leave Sam behind. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, being so close to Sam. He was going to hurt him, he could feel it. Gabriel also didn’t know how to stop. Sam was a drug to him. It wasn’t that serious yet, so he could get out if he needed to with minimal causalities, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to leave Sam, Sam showed him a whole new world that Gabriel didn’t want to leave. Gabriel decided just to bring it up, so Sam knew exactly what he was getting into.

“I’ve applied to a couple colleges.”

“What major are you thinking of?”

“I have no idea.”

“I want to go to law school.”

Gabriel looked at Sam surprised. “Really?”

Sam nodded.

“I just wanted to make sure you know that you know that I will be going to college, and we won’t be able to do this. We’ll barely see each other.”

“It’s too soon to think about it.” Sam replied not looking at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded.

“You’re right.”

“You should live in the moment.”

“You’re right.”

“It’s not important yet.”

“You’re right.”

“We might not even last that long.”

“Ok, now that is crap. I’m never letting you go.”

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel. The kiss got a bit more intense than the last ones, and Dean promptly made it known that it was time for Gabriel to leave.

Gabriel left, waving a quick goodbye to Dean.

“God Dean, do you have to hover like that!” Sam mocked. He wasn’t really that upset, but Dean did need some boundaries.

“He was totally going to take advantage of you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Dean chuckled. “I suppose so. Goodnight Sam.”

Sam told Dean Goodnight back and stayed up a bit longer to watch some more TV and text Gabriel a little before bed. Sam went to bed praying away nagging thoughts about Gabriel and college. 


	3. Date #3 Picnic

                For their third date, they went on a picnic in the park. It was Sam’s idea. Sam loved being with Gabriel, he was sweet and Sam couldn’t get enough. Dean didn’t like how fast their relationship was moving, but Sam didn’t care. He really liked Gabriel. Sam and Dean had made the food together, Dean made pie while Sam made sandwiches and potato salad.

                At the park they laid out an old blanket of Dean’s, holding hands. Sam and Gabriel ate together. It got dark quickly, but Sam and Gabriel didn’t care. They kissed in the dark, under the stars.

Sam and Gabriel were still kissing when Dean pulled up to pick up Sam. He honked the horn. Sam flicked Dean off and Dean just honked the horn again.

“Better get going. Don’t wanna make Dean too angry. We don’t like Dean when he’s angry.” Gabriel smiled and held Sam against him as he joked. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel’s cheek.

“I don’t wanna go.” Sam breathed in Gabriel as he hugged him one last time.

They both stood up and starting packing up the remainder of their picnic. Dean waited in the car impatiently. Sam cursed to himself for agreeing to have Dean pick him up instead of driving himself. He wanted more time. More kissing, more cuddling, more romance. More of Gabriel. They got the basket all put together, so Gabriel walked Sam over to Dean’s car. Sam put the basket in the backseat, and faced Gabriel.

“I’ll miss you.” Sam put his arms around Gabriel’s neck.

“It’s Saturday. One more day without me, then you’ll see me at school.” Gabriel leaned his face more toward Sam’s and their noses touched. Dean honked the horn again, more aggressively.

“COME ON LET’S GO.” Dean yelled through the window.

Gabriel smiled. “I better let you go before Dean blows up.”

“Probably.” Sam kissed Gabriel quickly before letting go reluctantly and ducking into the car. Gabriel waved goodbye as Dean drove away, with his boyfriend in the passenger’s seat.

The ride home was silent. When they got to the house, Dean stopped Sam before he could run off to his room.

“We gotta talk Sammy.” Dean said, being completely serious.

“Ok.” Sam sat down on the couch. He waited for Dean to sit down. Instead Dean stood in front of him.

“Well…um…ok, well you and Gabriel are getting pretty serious, so I wanted to make sure-“

“This is totally unnecessary. I know all about condoms and whatnot can I go?” Sam interrupted.

“No. You are going to sit here and listen to what I have to say.” Dean frowned and crossed his arms.

Sam groaned and slid down on the couch a little.

“Ok, now Gabriel is a little older, so he might want to do stuff you’re not ready for, and you have to make sure he knows you’re not ready. I’ve heard a lot about him from Cas, he likes to sleep around and I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. If he oversteps any boundaries, you let me know, you tell him to stop, and you end it. Don’t let him take advantage of you.” Dean sat down on the coffee table. “I mean it, it’s important. I know you like him, but don’t do anything you’ll regret. Ok, now I’m done.” Dean got up and gave Sam a pat on the back. Dean went into the kitchen and started taking apart the picnic basket. Sam started walking to his room.

He stopped at his door and turned to face Dean. “You know Dean, you should trust Gabriel more. He feels the same way about me as I feel about him, it’s not how you think it is. I trust him, so you should trust him too.”

Dean sighed. “I’m just looking out for you Sammy. Now go to bed I’m done with all this feeling crap.”

Sam turned back around and went into his room. Sam read until he feel asleep. He woke up to his phone going off over and over again. He answered it.

“What.” He said groggily.

“Well good morning to you too dear.” It was Gabriel.

“As much as I applaud your newfound ability to wake up before noon, it is 6:30 and I don’t like to be woken before 7. This better be important.”

“It is.”

“What is it?”

“I miss you.”

“You did not just call me to tell me you missed me.” Sam rubbed his eyes.

“No, I didn’t.”

“So what do you want?”

“Well I’m not going to tell you if you’re going to be crabby jeez.”

Sam could practically hear Gabriel’s eyes roll. “Tell me. Please? You did wake me up.”

“Gotta play the guilt card don’t you.”

“Of course now tell me.”

“I wrote you a poem.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Let me recite it to you.”

“Ok. Go for it.”

“Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sam is taller than all of you. That poem was clearly meant to read to others to make them jealous.”

Sam chuckled. “Very nice. You should become a real poet.”

“I am a real poet. Anyone can be a real poet. I’ll write you another one right now.”

“Go for it.”

“Roses are red, Violets are blue”

“Obviously off to a good start.”

“Don’t interrupt it’s not nice. Now where was I. Oh yea, roses are red, violets are blue, I just really freaking like you.”

“How about this one, roses are red, violets are blue, there’s no one I care about more than you.”

“That was deep. Real deep. Why do you have to show off like that?”

Sam smiled. There was a few moments of no talking. Then there was the sound of yelling in the background. Then a large crash.

“Is that Michael?”

“Yea. I gotta go babe.” Gabriel hung up before Sam had a chance to say goodbye. Michael, Gabriel’s brother, was dangerous, so he understood why Gabriel had to go so quickly. Michael was ruthless and mean. He often threw fits and had to be stopped by Gabriel. Sam didn’t like Gabriel having to deal with that, but there wasn’t much he could do.

“Bye.” Sam said to himself before staring up at his ceiling. There was no hope of falling back to sleep now. 


	4. Date #4: Art Gallery

    Gabriel picked Sam up for school on Friday so that they could go on a date right after school. This time they went to a local art gallery. Sam wasn't too interested in art but it was a big interest of Gabriel's. They held hands the hold time, ignoring the looks given to them. Gabriel liked the sculptors best. Sam liked the abstract art. It wasn't until they were on their way to Sam's house that Sam noticed the bruises on Gabriel's arms.

    "Gabe."

    "Sam."

    "What happened to your arm?"

    "I don't want to talk about it."

    "Pull over."

    "Sam."

    "Pull over."

     Gabriel groaned but led the car onto the side of the road and put it in park. "Sam I told you I don't want to talk about it."

    "I just want you to talk to me. I wanna know what's going on. Let me see how bad it is." Sam pulled up Gabriel's shirt sleeve to expose a large dark purple bruise. "Jesus Gabe." Sam whispered.

    Gabriel just sat there as Sam looked at Gabriel's injuries. He hissed as Sam's fingers lightly brushed across his bruise. Sam looked up to see Gabriel looking off into the distance.

    "This isn't ok. You gotta do something. Tell somebody. Tell anybody."

    "I can't Sam. Cas has to have someone with him."

    "Not Michael! He's going to end up killing one of you!"

    "You don't know him like I do. He wouldn't actually hurt us."

    "Gabriel! You're already hurt!" Sam pointed at Gabriel's arm "He is hurting you!"

    Gabriel just looked away. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  

    "I'll be leaving soon anyway." Gabriel almost whispered. Sam wanted to ask exactly what he meant by that but he didn't want to push him. Maybe he was planning on moving in with Dean and himself. Dean wouldn't like that idea at first but he'd probably give in and let Gabriel stay. Maybe that was something he should bring up to Dean soon.

     "I don't want to talk about it anymore." Sam sighed.

     "We're gonna finish talking about this. I gotta make sure you understand."

    Sam shook his head. "Not right now"

    "Why not right now?" Gabriel asked slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

    "Gabe please." Sam whispered looking out the window.

     "You're the one who brought it up!" Gabriel almost yelled at Sam.

    "Not now." Sam's voice was weak. Gabriel made a sound of anger and put the car back in drive, and continued onto Sam's house. Sam didn't talk for the rest of the car ride. Gabriel wanted so bad to apologize. Sam had some good point and he had a right to be worried. Gabriel shouldn't have lashed out like that. When they got to Sam's house Sam didn't get out right away.

    "I'm sorry." Gabriel took this time to apologize to Sam. "I didn't mean to react so badly I know you're just looking out for me. Please forgive me?" Gabriel put one of his hands around Sam's. It was kinda hard since Sam's hands were twice the size of Gabriel's.

    "I know. I'm sorry too I know better than to push the subject with you." Sam gave Gabriel a faltering smile. Gabriel kissed Sam's cheek. Sam kissed Gabriel's lips. "I don't wanna go home yet." Sam leaned closer to Gabriel.

    "Where do you wanna go?" Gabriel asked as his fingertips lingered on Sam's arm. He slowly slid his hand down to rest on his side.

   "Somewhere quiet."

    Gabriel nodded and left the driveway. Sam conveniently at the same time got a phone call from Dean.

    "Hi Dean."

    "Where are you going?"

    "None of your business."

    "Bullshit tell me where you're going."

    "I don't know."

    "Sam. Tell me."

    "I seriously don't know."

    "You better not be taking off with Gabriel you have school on Monday."

    "I'll be back later."

    "How much later?"

    "I don't know."

    "Dammit Sammy tell me something so I know where you're going or at least what time you'll be home!"

    "9. I'll be home by 9."

    "Thank you."

    "Goodbye Dean."

    "Be safe."

    Sam hung up the phone.

    "So where are we going?" Sam asked placing one hand gently on Gabriel's knee.

    "An old park Cas and I used to go to."

    Sam nodded. The drive to the park wasn't that long. The park was empty except for Sam and Gabriel. After they got out of the car Gabriel jumped on Sam's back as they entered the park. It wasn't well lit and the equipment was mostly rusty and falling apart. There was a tire swing back in the corner of the playground. Sam automatically went to that. He heaved himself up there and got comfortable.

    "Push me!" Sam laughed as he made a halfhearted attempt to swing himself. Gabriel smiled at him and pushed him gently at first, and then enough so that it made Sam dizzy. Sam laughed harder than he usually did. This was perfect. No arguing. No Michael. It was just the two of them.

    "I love you." Sam said as Gabriel stopped the swing. Sam was facing Gabriel. Sam kissed Gabriel slowly and passionately.

    "Sam. I love you too." Gabriel brought Sam closer to him and held onto the rope of the swing to keep it steady. Sam put his arms around Gabriel's neck. Sam jumped out and onto Gabriel knocking them both onto the cold sand.

    They both laughed and kissed.

    "I really do love you Gabe." Sam said seating himself on Gabriel's midsection. "I know we've only been together for four months but I love you so much. I can't imagine myself without you."

    "I love you just as much Sam." Gabriel's hands travelled up and down Sam's back. Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel again, this time was more intense and heated. Sam ground down on Gabriel, who groaned.

    "If we're going any further we need to relocate. A children's park isn't the best location for this." Gabriel smiled as he lightly rubbed Sam's upper arm. Sam nodded and got up. He helped Gabriel up and they went back to the car. They climbed into the backseat. Sam had to make a tremendous effort to take his clothes off but after he did Gabriel couldn't stop staring. This was the first time Gabriel had seen him naked.

    "Holy hell Sam. Why didn't you tell me you were so hot." Gabriel whispered as he too struggled to strip and then pressed himself against Sam. They made out, tongues constantly mashing against each other. Sam placed his hand hesitantly on Gabriel's upper thigh before wrapping his hand loosely around the base of Gabriel's cock. Gabriel gasped and Sam took that as encouragement to continue. His pace was slow at first but after hearing Gabriel moan and whine beneath him he sped up and held on tighter. Gabriel anchored himself against Sam's shoulder as he rocked in time with Sam. Sam kissed Gabriel harshly as Gabriel went over the edge. Sam smiled excitedly.

    "Did I do ok?" He asked staring directly into Gabriel's eyes.

    "Yes. Yes. Yes you did more than ok. That was so great." Gabriel kissed Sam's cheek and his nose and his forehead.

    "I've never done that before." Sam admitted blushing a little.

    "Well you did great." Gabriel held Sam close to him. Gabriel was about to return the favor to Sam when Sam's phone rang.Sam groaned, irritated, and answered it.

    "What Dean."

    "Come home. Now. It's 8."

    "I told you I'd be home by 9."

    "Just come home now."

    Sam rolled his eyes and hung up. "Dean is making me come home now." Gabriel sighed. Sam gathered his clothes and fought to put them back on. It was more difficult to put them back on then it was to take them off. Gabriel did the same and they crawled back into the front seats. Gabriel drove back slower than he should have, keeping a hand on Sam's bulge, palming a bit rougher than he first intended too. Sam bucked his hips into Gabriel's hand. Sam was making quiet noises. They seemed to get back to Sam's house faster than usual. Sam adjusted himself so Dean wouldn't notice his erection and kissed Gabriel goodbye.

    "Goodbye. Be safe."

    "Be safe." Gabriel smiled at Sam as he got out of Gabriel's car. Sam rushed from the front door straight to his room to try and avoid Dean. Sam was in his room no longer than two minutes before Dean burst in.

    "Sam."

    "Dean."

    The two stared at each other.

    "Why did I have to come home early!" Sam practically shouted at Dean.

    "Because I said so!"

    "Dean!"

    "Your new curfew is 8!"

    "Why! I'm 17 now why do I need a curfew?"

    "I don't trust Gabriel and you need limits."

    Sam rolled his eyes but didn't argue anymore. He was too angry and too tired to argue well. "Just get out." Sam said in a more hushed tone. Dean frowned but left the room, closing the door behind him. Sam screamed into his pillow and then went to sleep.


	5. Date #5: Bingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually updated ^.^, also this is not the end! I have more planned! I promise!

Sam woke up to Dean opening his door. “Sam?” Sam groaned and turned to face away from him.

“Go away Dean.”

“Come on Sam. Don’t be like that. I overreacted, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so hard on you, I’m not dad.”

“Then stop acting like it!” Sam sat up. “I’m not a kid, I’m not stupid!”

Dean frowned. “I said I’m sorry Sam.”

Sam sighed. “It’s ok, just chill out ok? You’re my brother. Keep it that way.” Sam smiled at Dean and he nodded. “Ok, now that that’s taken care of, get out, I’m going back to bed.”

“Actually, you need to get up for school. You forgot to set your alarm, that’s the reason I came in here in the first place.” Dean left, closing the door after him. Sam got up and got dressed before leaving for school, barely getting there on time.

Sam went out with Gabriel again that weekend. They went to early bird bingo Sunday morning. It wasn’t Sam’s idea, but he thought the idea was cute. They played three rounds, and held hands almost the whole time. Gabriel won a round and got a coupon for a nearby cafe as a prize. Sam and Gabriel decided to go to the cafe right after their last round. When they got to the cafe, one of the older women from the bingo place sat herself down at our table.

“Hello there boys.” She smiled at Sam and Gabriel and put her purse on top of the table. “It was lucky for you to have won on your first day. I’ve been goin’ every Sunday for two years, and that damn Julia from five houses down from me, seems to win every single time instead of me. No one even likes Julia with her damn awful peach cobbler. No one likes it, it’s too dry. Her grandson is a cutie though.” She leaned back in her chair. When the waiter came, she order a coffee along with Gabriel and Sam’s order. “I’m Linda. I usually come here with my husband after bingo, but I couldn’t get him out of bed this morning, and I don’t like to sit alone. I hope you boys don’t mind.”

Gabriel smiled at Linda. “Of course. We don’t mind at all. Do we Sammy?” Sam laughed but shook his head.

“Good. So you boys are dating? Goin’ out? Whatever you young people call it these days?” Linda asked, grinning at them. Sam blushed a bright red.

“Yea. Five months now. I’m Gabriel, and this is my Sam.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s cheek and Linda clapped happily.

“Oh how cute! Let me tell you boys somethin’, I’m nearly 95 years old, and people my age don’t like homosexuals too much, but let me tell you, you boys don’t let anyone get in your way. Love is love is love, and some people don’t understand that. I was in love once, but I let silly things, like what my friends thought about my black boyfriend, get in the way and I regret it every single day of my life. You boys are in love, my old tired eyes can tell, so you don’t let anythin’ get in your way.” Linda was beginning to tear up by the end of her speech, and just as she was ending, the coffee and the food arrived.

Sam smiled at Linda, “It’s nice to hear that.” The three ate their food and Gabriel and Sam went to Sam’s house. They had decided to eat dinner at the house with Cas and Dean. Dean had cooked, making chicken and rice with dinner rolls and cherry pie. They all ate together, making small talk.

Suddenly Cas’s phone went off and he answered it, taking it outside. Cas talked in a hushed voice. When he came back in, he looked a little pale. “Michael wants us home.” Cas said in a hushed tone. Gabriel nodded and went to leave.

“Gabe wait!” Sam stopped him in front of the door. “Don’t go. He’s dangerous. You know that! I don’t want you to get hurt!’ Sam clung to Gabe’s shirt.

“If I don’t go now, it’ll be worse later, and I have to be sure he doesn’t hurt Cas.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead and left, with Cas right behind him.

Sam sat on his bed worried all night. He had texted Gabriel, but he hadn’t answered yet. It had been a few hours already. Sam wanted to go over there more than anything to make sure he was ok, but he knew showing up there would only make it worse. Michael hated Sam, and had made it very clear from the beginning.

Sam made sure to get up early so he could be at school early to see Gabriel before class.

“How bad is it this time?” Sam whispered as they sat together in Gabriel’s car in the parking lot.

Gabriel looked away. “Cas is ok. He didn’t mess with him this time.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s knee. “How. Bad.”

Gabriel sighed, “Two big bruises, one on my ribs, another on my back. A cut on my stomach, but not deep enough for stitches.” He looked away.

Sam sighed. “We have to do something.”

“But-”

“I know, I know. Cas.”

“I’m sorry Sam. I’m sorry my family is so fucked up. I’m sorry I have to leave next year, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Sam held Gabriel gently, being careful not to squeeze. “No, it’s ok. I understand, my family isn’t perfect either. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Sam kissed his cheek, his forehead, his lips. The bell rang, and both boys made their way to class.

They met up after school and got ice cream.

“So, I heard back from the college.” Gabriel said, looking down. Sam didn’t respond. “I got in. I leave in August.”

“Don’t leave me.” Sam whispered.

“Babe, we already talked about this. We can’t handle a long-term relationship. We agreed. I’m sorry. I’m leaving, I shouldn’t have even asked you out. I was just lonely, and you’re cute and I’m sorry.” Gabriel sighed and couldn’t look at Sam. He didn’t want to see his face, how disappointed he was.

“We can make it work.” Sam held Gabriel’s hand in his. “We can do it! You love me don’t you?”

Gabriel sighed. “Of course, I love you so much, but it’s unrealistic for us to stay together. Four years of only seeing me once or twice a year, are you sure we can handle it? Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Yes, of course! Whatever it takes! Maybe I could go to the same college as you next year, after I graduate. Just...don’t give up on me. I’ll  be here for you when you need me, and I won’t leave you, just don’t leave me. I need you. Don’t leave me.” Sam looked straight into Gabriel’s eyes.

“We’ll see...I won’t give up easy. I love you Sam.” They kissed before going home. Sam went straight to his room when he got home. He didn’t want to have to deal with Dean’s questioning.

He went to bed early, but felt like he hadn’t gotten any sleep when he woke up in the morning. He was worried, about Gabriel, about Micheal, about college, about everything.

The next few days were hard, but it got easier as time went on, Sam realized that Gabriel wasn’t going to leave him, and that they were going to make it. They weren’t going to give up.


End file.
